Wilson's revenge
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Pas besoin de résumé, tout est dans le premier chapitre, à vous de le lire ;p Histoire basée sur Arrow, personnages de la série présents, ainsi que d'autres inventés/ récupérés dans d'autres séries. Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Une promesse est une promesse, voilà la fiction sur Arrow :p**_

 _ **Il y aura sans doute une série d'OS aussi (j'aime bien en écrire en ce moment ^^), mais cette histoire convient mieux à une fiction!**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de l'avancée des autres, PS arrive bientôt, tout comme un nouvel OS Malec, Malec au fil du temps, et Os Foot :p**_

 _ **Beaucoup de choses pour Noël haha, j'espère donc que tout va vous plaire :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir ce que vous en avez pensé!**_

* * *

Lyra suivait Oliver dans sa première mission, le souffle court, une boule au ventre. C'était nouveau pour elle, et, malgré le fait que son leader n'arrête pas de la rassurer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'échouer. Un bruit strident se fit soudain entendre. Black Canary venait de chanter. Green Arrow jeta un regard vers sa coéquipière avant d'encocher une flèche et abattre un homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

Lyra retint un soupir de surprise, alors que l'archer s'approchait d'elle.

\- _Sylver! J'ai besoin que tu restes concentrée!_ gronda Queen.

\- _Je...Je suis désolée_ , s'excusa la rouquine.

Elle attrapa son propre arc rouge, alors que d'autres hommes armés les menaçaient. Lyra avait repris le rôle d'Arsenal, d'abord endossé par Roy, puis par Théa. Tout était similaire, mis à part le nom de code. Oliver avisa une dernière fois la jeune femme avant de se retourner et faire voler des flèches directement dans le torse des ennemis. Lyra fit de même. Un tremblement se fit alors ressentir et le sol s'écroula sous leurs pieds. La rousse se retourna vers son coéquipier, toujours stable sur le sol, alors qu'elle glissait dans la crevasse qui venait de se créer sous elle. Un cri de surprise s'arracha à sa gorge. Arrow se précipita vers elle pour tenter de la rattraper, mais il fut retenu par deux hommes, alors qu'un autre tirait la jeune femme dans le trou avec lui. Elle s'écroula quelques mètres plus bas dans un râle de douleur, tournant de l'oeil sous le coup, des hommes s'approchant d'elle.

Oliver, lui, se débarrassa rapidement des hommes restants, avant d'aviser la crevasse, inquiet.

\- _Overwatch?_

\- _Au rapport!_

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?_

\- _J'étais avec Diggle, il va falloir m'expliquer plus précisément..._

\- _Une crevasse vient de se former! Je ne vois plus Sylver..._

\- _Oh non..._

Félicity regardait avec appréhension l'image montrant son homme, devant cette énorme faille. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma, alors qu'elle tentait, en vain, d'obtenir une meilleure vue de l'intérieur de la crevasse.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à la voir..._ murmura Félicity en continuant ses recherches.

\- _Spartan, Wild Dog, j'ai besoin de vous! Terrific et Black Canary, couvrez nous._

Tous répondirent à l'appel, et Oliver fut vite rejoint par Diggle et René.

\- _Il faut que descende._

René éclaira comme il peut la crevasse, laissant Oliver tirer une flèche pour lui permettre de descendre. Diggle et Wild Dog restèrent en position, prêt à l'aider et protéger le grappin, tandis que l'ainé des Queen descendait dans le trou afin de retrouver son amie. Il tomba sur trois hommes armés, qui pointaient déjà leurs armes sur lui. Un quatrième se tenait en retrait, le corps de la rouquine pendant mollement dans ses bras. Du sang trempait ses cheveux roux carotte, sans doutes dû à la chute, mais elle ne semblait pas gravement blessée. Oliver se reconcentra alors sur les hommes. Il encocha rapidement deux flèches, évitant les tirs, et abattu deux des hommes. Le troisième le poussa au sol, tandis que celui qui portait Lyra posait la jeune femme pour aider son compagnon. Ils plaquèrent l'archer au sol, et le piquèrent avec une seringue que ce dernier ne reconnut pas de suite. Cependant il en ressentit rapidement les effets.

\- _Ver...Vertigo...?_ marmonna-t-il alors qu'il repoussait avec difficulté les deux hommes, activant son signal de détresse pour que Diggle et René viennent l'aider.

\- _J'ai trouvé ça chez un petit marchand de drogue. Visiblement, tu ne t'en es pas débarrassé, kid_ , tonna une voix que l'archer ne connaissait que trop bien.

Cependant, sous l'effet de la drogue, il pensa rêver.

\- _Ta nouvelle recrue est mignonne. Assez bonne technique, mais il lui reste bien des choses à apprendre... Je peux m'en charger si tu veux, je doute que tu sois à la hauteur..._ ronronna Slade Wilson, alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de Lyra.

\- _Ne l'approche pas_ , gronda Oliver qui se relevait en titubant, manquant de tomber.

Les deux hommes de Slade s'avancèrent vers lui, mais furent vite tués par Diggle et René qui avaient entendu l'appel de détresse de leur leader. Diggle se stoppa net en reconnaissant l'homme qui se trouvait près de Sylver.

\- _Wilson... Slade Wilson...?_

\- _John Diggle! C'est un plaisir de te revoir!_ susurra l'homme, tout en se relevant pour faire face à l'ancien militaire.

Entre temps, Black Canary et McTerrific les avaient rejoins, après s'être occupés des hommes de Slade. Personne mis à part Diggle et Oliver ne connaissaient Slade. Ils en avaient entendu parlé, mais c'est tout. Et le voir en vrai, c'était... spécial.

Curtis et Dinah étaient aux côtés d'Oliver tandis que René avait contourné Slade et Diggle afin de se rapprocher de Lyra pour vérifier l'état de la jeune femme. Elle respirait encore, mais une marque de piqûre dans son cou signifiait qu'elle devait sûrement être droguée comme Oliver. Ce dernier voyait désormais trouble, ne sachant plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

Slade envoya valser avec une facilité déconcertante Dinah, Diggle, Curtis et René. Il s'approcha alors de la rouquine qui commençait à reprendre conscience, et la pris dans ses bras, la portant telle une princesse, avant de se rapprocher d'Oliver qui venait de tituber.

Wilson s'agenouilla alors auprès de son "gamin", maintenant la rousse dans ses bras, l'agitant devant les yeux de l'homme, alors qu'elle marmonnait douloureusement.

\- _Je ne compte pas repartir si vite, kid. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir._

\- _Ne-les-approche-pas_ , articula Oliver, la respiration haletante due à la drogue.

\- _Je reviendrai gamin. Et je compte bien te faire souffrir. Les blesser. Un par un. Jusqu'à ce que la mort soit un soulagement à tes yeux_ , cracha Slade en envoyant valser le corps de Lyra dans les airs.

Ce dernier heurta le sol brutalement, faisant couiner la jeune femme, à peine consciente, de douleur. Slade quitta alors les lieux sans un mot de plus, rappelant quelques uns de ses hommes encore debout. Oliver laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, épuisé, alors que son corps était trempé de sueur, tentant d'extraire la drogue de son système sanguin.

Les autres membres de l'équipe reprirent conscience petit à petit, se relevant un à un. Lyra se bascula sur un côté pour se relever à la force des bras tout en toussant. Diggle se précipita aux côtés d'Oliver et, aidé de Dinah et Curtis, ils le portèrent hors de la crevasse. Dinah s'en alla chercher le van afin de les ramener. René, lui, s'occupa de Lyra. Il l'aida à se relever, mais la voyant à peine tenir sur ses jambes, la prit dans ses bras pour la porter et la sortir de la faille. Une fois toute l'équipe dehors, et Overwatch tenue au courant, tous rentrèrent au repaire...

* * *

 _ **Petit teasing, qui j'espère, vous a plu :p**_

 _ **La suite ne devrait pas tarder, elle est déjà écrite, mais il faut que je la corrige et que je modifie 2/3 trucs. J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire va vous plaire, vous aurez bientôt plus de détails afin d'en apprendre plus sur les personnages et le contexte ^^**_

 _ **Je pense rester sur des petits chapitres comme ça, ce qui me permettra de poster plus régulièrement, sans épuiser mes yeux à chaque relecture. Dites moi si ça vous convient ainsi!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, ça fait plaisir ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et hop, la suite :p**

 **Toujours sous forme de petit-chapitre, plus court mais plus fréquent ^^**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur.**

 **Pour ce qui est du Olicity, qui est pas mal revenu, il y en aura un peu dans cette fiction, mais peut-être plus dans les OS à venir, puisqu'ici, bien que l'on soit dans l'univers d'Arrow, Oliver et Félicity ne sont pas les personnages principaux.**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

 _ **Une fois dans le repaire...**_

Félicity se précipita vers ses coéquipiers, morte de peur. Elle n'avait pas pu voir tous les événements, se contentant d'entendre les paroles de Slade qui lui avaient glacé le sang.

\- _Oliver!_

\- _Je vais bien Félicity_... marmonna ce dernier d'une voix fatiguée.

\- _Non tu ne vas pas bien!_ répliqua la blonde, énervée par cette fameuse fausse réponse.

\- _Félici..._

\- _STOP._

Diggle leva les yeux au ciel devant cette scène de ménage, aidant Oliver à s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle d'entraînement. René, lui, posa doucement Lyra sur le sol, restant à ses côtés alors qu'elle se relevait.

\- _Qu'est ce que...?_

\- _Hey... Tu vas bien? Tu as mal quelque part?_

\- _Juste à la tête et au poignet_ , marmonna-t-elle en posant ses yeux gris dans ceux du garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés.

René inspecta la tête de la jeune fille, repoussant ses boucles rousses mélangées avec du sang séché.

\- _La tête, ce doit être à cause de ta chute et du somnifère qu'ils t'ont injecté. Quant au poignet_ , dit-il en lui prenant le poignet, _il semblerait que tu aies une entorse. Rien de compliqué avec une attelle._

\- _Merci René..._ murmura la jeune femme en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Ce dernier le lui rendit, plus fier qu'un paon de l'avoir fait sourire. Depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, René avait flashé sur cette magnifique jeune fille, qui faisait manquer à son coeur un battement à chacun de ses sourires. Cependant cette dernière ne semblait pas partager le même type de sentiments, son coeur étant visiblement déjà pris par un autre homme.

Et quand on parle du loup...

Derek Hale venait d'entrer dans le repaire, affichant un visage plus inquiet que jamais. Il se précipita vers ses amis, et s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de Lyra. René se reculait alors que Derek imposait sa présence aux côtés de la rousse, une mine soucieuse ne le quittant pas. Il releva le menton de la jeune fille d'une main doucement, plongeant ses yeux bleus/verts dans ceux gris de la jeune fille.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_ vint-il demander alors qu'il inspectait le front de Lyra.

- _La mission a mal tourné. Slade est toujours en vie..._ répondit Diggle alors qu'il se reculait, laissant Oliver et Félicity dans leur intimité.

John se tourna alors vers le reste de l'équipe, attablée.

- _Vous avez bien travaillé, félicitations. Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous, c'est mérité._

Tous le remercièrent et sortirent, laissant Diggle seul avec Lyra et Derek, Félicity et Oliver ayant eux aussi décidé d'y aller.

\- _Je ne vais pas tarder, Lyla m'attend. N'oubliez pas de fermer en sortant_ , finit par dire le plus âgé avant de prendre ses affaires pour partir.

Les deux jeunes restèrent quelques minutes muets, avant que Derek ne se décide finalement à briser la glace.

\- _Je n'ai pas pu te protéger..._

\- _Derek, tu avais une réunion pour le conseil, tu ne peux pas tout faire..._

\- _Tu aurais pu être sévèrement blessée!_

\- _Et j'aurais pu mourir. Ce sont les risques de notre "job"._

La voix de l'homme s'adoucit devant le regard de la jeune femme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés en soupirant. Derek se leva et alla chercher un attelle avant de revenir et l'installer sur le poignet gauche de la jeune fille.

\- _Et voilà. Du repos et quelques massages et ça ira mieux dans moins d'un mois._

\- _Merci..._

\- _Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi_ , finit par dire Hale, l'aidant à se relever.

Elle le remercia à nouveau, se levant avec difficulté, cachant sa douleur. Son corps entier lui faisait mal à cause de la chute et de Slade, mais inquiéter Derek un peu plus ne servait à rien.

Derek la raccompagna donc chez elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, mais la rouquine lui assura qu'elle allait retrouver son père. Il la serra donc brièvement dans ses bras, avant de la quitter et rentrer chez lui. Lyra monta chez elle et salua son père, qui l'attendait pour s'endormir.

* * *

\- _Ma puce! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_ demanda la voix inquiète de son père, alors que ses yeux passaient de l'attelle à son front et ses égratignures.

\- _Tout va bien papa_ , répondit la rouquine en lui souriant. _Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as l'air épuisé._

 _\- Je voulais t'attendre..._

 _\- Et maintenant je suis là._

 _\- Tu as mangé?_

 _\- Non, mais je n'ai pas très faim, ne t'inquiète pas._

\- _D'accord... Je vais aller me coucher dans ce cas, bonne nuit ma puce_ , dit Robert en venant l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

\- _Bonne nuit papa!_ répondit la jeune fille en le serrant dans ses bras.

Alors que la rousse se dirigeait vers sa chambre, les vitres de leur loft explosèrent et une dizaine d'hommes armés firent interruption dans le salon. Lyra se retourna rapidement, mais fut plaquée contre un mur par deux hommes, tandis que son père était désormais bloqué parmi un groupe d'hommes. L'un d'entre eux se désolidarisa du groupe pour venir s'avancer. Il était plus grand, plus musclé et plus imposant que les autres. Cet homme, c'était Slade Wilson.

 _\- Contente de me revoir, beauté?_

 _\- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites vous ici?_ cracha Robert en lançant un regard apeuré à sa fille, ne voulant pas que ces hommes la blessent.

 _\- Slade Wilson, ravi de vous rencontrer._

 _\- Ce n'est pas réciproque._

 _\- Et c'est bien dommage!_ dit l'homme en venant s'approcher de Lightwood, qui était bloqué par les hommes armés.

- _Ne le touche pas!_ cracha Lyra en se débattant, alors que les deux hommes la maintenaient contre le mur en face.

\- Oh, la tigresse se réveille... dit Slade avec un petit sourire et détournant son regard du père pour aller sur la fille.

Il fit alors signe à un homme. Ce dernier envoya une bonne droite dans le foie de Robert qui s'écroula à genoux dans un râle de douleur.

\- _Papa!_ s'écria la rouquine en se débattant comme un beau diable. _Arrête! Il ne t'a rien fait! Je t'en supplie, arrête!_

 _\- C'était lui ou Oliver ma belle. Lui ou Oliver..._

Alors, sans aucune difficulté ni aucun remords, Slade trancha la gorge de l'homme. Ses sbires armés se reculèrent, le laissant se vider de son sang, alors que sa fille s'effondrait contre le mur, toujours bloquée, en larmes, ne croyant pas la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

Slade s'approcha de cette dernière et vint relever son menton mouillé de larmes.

\- _Passes le bonjour à Oliver de ma part. Je reviendra vite te voir Sylver,_ termina Wilson avant de rappeler ses hommes et sortir du loft.

La rouquine se précipita aux côtés de son père et posa ses mains sur sa gorge ouverte, tentant vainement d'arrêter l'afflux de sang. Il était mort. Elle le savait. Elle ne voulait simplement pas y croire. Elle resta donc agenouillée dans l'énorme flaque de sang qui s'était formé autour du corps, tremblante et pleurant, du sang sur les mains, le visage, les habits et les cheveux.

Elle venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle venait de perdre son père. Slade Wilson avait tué son père.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous donne rdv pour le prochain chapitre dans la semaine à venir!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Joyeuses fêtes!**

 **Enjoy :3**


End file.
